


What He Kind of Knows

by 1d_larryshipper



Series: What He Knows [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling, Fighting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Series, Zayn catches a brief BJ, cursing, he's a jerk, implied relationship problems, mean nick, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_larryshipper/pseuds/1d_larryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn may be feeling just a little bit guilty about the night before. He also may be dying to kiss Liam, but isn't sure just how to approach it. He certainly doesn't expect it to happen when Harry's celebration party takes a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Kind of Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of the Louis and Zayn's weekend to London series! Hope you guys love it, and it's everything people were expecting.
> 
>  
> 
> The song that Harry and Louis duet is on YouTube! Look up: You Belong To Me by Rusty Clanton. It's really good and very cute :). Reminds me a lot of h&l! 
> 
> Enjoy please!

Zayn is up much earlier than the other boys, the guilt from watching Louis and Harry have sex the night before left him awake for most of the night. Not to mention the thoughts of Liam that flooded his brain while he had wanked himself off in the bathroom were leaving him confused and a bit angry. He had never been uninterested in boys, but none of them had ever preoccupied his mind as much as Liam had and he had hardly known him for a day. He takes a short shower, not wanting to disrupt Liam or Harry's pre-morning rituals and then makes himself a cup of tea to keep his mind off of things.

Harry had been very insistent that Zayn help himself to anything for breakfast but he feels to shy to really riffle through the cabinets and can't remember if the Coco Pops sat out on the counter were Harry or Liam's. Instead he folds his bedding up, and then scoots in the sofa bed so the living room opens up and settles down to watch some Netflix on a low volume.

Liam stumbles from his room a quarter after seven, gives a groggy wave at him, and then heads for the bathroom. When he emerges fifteen minutes later he is showered and much more awake, "Morning!" He says cheerily then heads into the kitchen. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"Just tea," Zayn shrugs at him.

"Hungry?" Liam asks concerned, grabbing the box of Coco Pops and shakes it enticingly. Zayn smiles at his cheekiness and gets up from the sofa to take a seat at the table.

"A bit, Harry said to help myself to anything but I couldn't remember which box of cereal was his." Zayn takes another sip of his tea and Liam smiles warmly.

"You don't have to worry, you can help yourself to anything. Harry and I split the main things but anything you see you can have." Liam pours himself a bowl and then looks to Zayn, "Want any?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. Mind if I have some toast?" Liam shakes his head and the two go about making their breakfasts, Zayn wondering if this is how Harry and Louis are in the morning.

Just sitting and basking in the silence and company of each other. The thought of the two of them has Zayn blushing madly and he chokes slightly on one piece of toast, remembering Louis' soft moans as he had bounced up and down on Harry's cock.

"Alright?" Liam asks concerned and sets his bowl into sink only to place one hand on Zayn's back and rub up and down. Zayn blushes harder at their contact and can still feel the warm hand searing in the middle of his shoulder blades, even though Liam now is busying himself with the washing up. "Zayn?" He asks when Zayn doesn't give an answer and he just stares at Liam in a stunned silence. He hadn't ever felt so close to someone by just a touch, and he was almost positive he had been sincere when he said, 'I love you' to Perrie a few months back. Almost positive.

"M'fine!" Zayn snaps out of his daze, turning away from Liam's forearms wet and soapy, and so, so manly. Zayn moves to sit back down at the table, nibbling on the rest of his toast and staring pointedly at his tea.

"I'm heading out for class, have to meet up with someone to go over our physics homework. See you this evening? I think Harry mentioned something about having a small party tonight." Liam looks hopeful by the front door, and Zayn tells himself it's because he wants to end his week with a party and not because he really cares about seeing Zayn.

"Course, have a good time," Zayn waves back at Liam and stares even after the door closes.

He's still staring when the other bedroom door creaks open and Louis comes limping out, a pair of gray joggers slung low on his hips, a purple jumper falling off his shoulders and sleeves cuffed over his dainty hands. Zayn had always appreciated Louis' attractiveness but after last night Louis looks completely different. Zayn knows they've been having sex (or some form of it) since they were at least fourteen but witnessing Louis actually do it makes the boy look older, sexier. He blushes at the thought of finding Louis sexy and tries to snap out of the weird funk he had been feeling all morning.

"Morning!" Zayn says, overly cheerful and Louis glares suspiciously at him as he puts on the kettle and rests against the countertop, shifting his hips with a wince.

"Morning," Louis narrows his eyes with a cocked brow, "You're cheerful." He says and then grabs down a pair of mugs and pulls out the milk.

"Oh just slept really well, right through the night. Don't think anything could have had me up." Zayn doesn't dare look at Louis but sees him freeze for a second out of the corner of his eye. By the time Zayn gets the courage to look at his best friend Louis is pouring the milk into the mugs and pointedly not looking at Zayn.

"Oh good," Louis says with an unnaturally high voice, "I'm glad."

"How about you, sleep alright?" Zayn leans back in his chair kind of enjoying watching his friend squirm, and trying not to feel to guilty about it. He knows that Louis won't admit to having sex right next to Zayn, and Zayn hopes that if he teases him a little it might take away some of the edge he was feeling. Zayn was unsure if it was just guilt he felt, or if it was jealousy or maybe even lust. All he knew was his skin felt tight and hot, and he really wanted another shower.

"Just fine," Louis answers back just as Harry comes out of the bathroom in only a towel slung around his hips and into the kitchen. He curves himself into Louis' back and reaches in front of him to grab at his own mug of tea Louis had finished pouring. Louis winces slightly as he leans back into Harry's embrace.

"Thanks," Harry kisses at Louis cheek and then his ear, but frowns as Louis winces again. "Sore babe?" Harry pitches his voice low but Zayn still manages to overhear him. He keeps nipping at Louis' neck who is now blushing and nods slightly, letting Harry rub at his hips soothingly. Zayn's pretty sure Harry's hand has slipped down the front if Louis' joggers as he crowds Louis closer to the counter. Zayn is once again forgotten about, feeling much like he had last night.

"Harry," Louis twirls around in Harry's embrace with a stern tone but Zayn can see the twinkling in his eyes as the two lazily make out against the counter.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth," Zayn doesn't expect an answer and is sure to take an extra few minutes in the bathroom as he brushes his teeth and fixes his hair. He can't believe he hadn't realized that Liam has seen him in his glasses and with flat hair. Honestly, where was his head this weekend? And why did he even care if Liam saw him with flat hair?

Annoyed at worrying so much over his appearance he makes his way out of the bathroom hoping the impromptu snog fest was finished only to find Louis on his knees and Harry's towel dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God," Zayn blushes madly and starts to turn to go back to the bathroom and drown himself in the toilet or maybe have a wank when he hears Harry's choked moan that he recognizes from last night as Harry cumming literally right in front of him.

Louis has the decency to blush as he stands up, bulge very obvious, and grabs Harry's towel to cover the nude boy up but isn't fast enough that Zayn doesn't miss Harry's softening cock or the hiss he gives as the material of the towel rubs against his still sensitive prick. "Oh Zayn," Louis looks like doesn't know what to do, and ignores Harry's panting from behind him as he curls an arm around Louis' waist.

Louis mouth is red and swollen, so obvious that he had been sucking a dick only seconds before. "Uh, sorry?" Zayn squeaks, it comes out more of a question and Zayn feels incredibly intrusive as he stares at the couple.

"I thought you were going to shower," Louis admits to him while Harry finally let's go of Louis to rewrap his towel, his chest and cheeks flushed and sweaty.

"Just...brushing my teeth," Zayn can't seem to turn away from the bulge so prominent in Louis joggers. Harry seems to catch on as well because he gently starts nudging Louis towards his bedroom door.

"I'm really sorry, if I had known that would never have happened." Louis doesn't move along with Harry so the boy resorts to rubbing a hand up and down Louis' back.

"No I'm sorry I should have," Zayn doesn't finish his sentence, unsure of what he should have done to prevent himself from walking in on them.

"Tell you what," Harry's voice startles them both and they turn towards him. "How about nobody is sorry because that was the fastest I've cum in quite awhile." He kisses the retort Louis goes to say and then hooks his arms around Louis' waist so they are chest to chest. "C'mon I've got to go get ready for class and you've got to come help me. Hope we didn't traumatize you to much mate," Harry tugs on Louis' waist and Louis sends Zayn an apologetic smile.

Zayn doesn't watch them as they make their way into the bedroom, the feeling of guilt for wanting to see them continue and jealousy at their easy relationship sparking through him.

**  
"Call me if you get lost," Harry is stood at the front door with Louis cuddled up against his chest.

"Darling," Louis presses up on his tip-toes and kisses Harry. "We will be fine," Harry doesn't seem comforted by the answer as he pulls Louis impossibly closer, "I will be fine. I'll call you if I'm lost but I think we will be okay. We are just going to walk around some markets in Camden, not try and execute the bloody Queen. Have a brilliant day and send me loads of texts."

Harry's eyes soften at Louis who blushes a little and they kiss again. Zayn almost misses it but he hears Louis whisper, "Love you. Please don't forget to text me just because I'm here. I really love them."

"Especially the little animal emojis?" Harry looks down shyly at Louis.

"Only the mouse one," Louis giggles sweetly as Harry presses a few more kisses against his face. "Go baby, you're late as it is."

"M'fine, first twenty minutes of class don't even matter." But Harry presses one more kiss to Louis' lips and then his forehead, then let's go and starts to walk down the hallway.

Louis stands at the door, and Zayn can't see his face but sees the tense line of his shoulders, "Bye Hazza...I love you."

Harry's back at the door in an instant to pick Louis up and they are kissing with Louis' back against the doorway, legs around Harry's waist. Zayn hopes that Harry's neighbors aren't of the feint heart in case any of them happen to step out to grab their mail and come across the couple humping against the front entrance. Finally Harry sets Louis down and then whispers, "G'bye little duckling. Love you so, so much." Louis smacks Harry chest at the nickname and nods towards Zayn but he's smiling anyways.

"I love you too," One peck against Harry's mouth, "And don't call me that." He pouts exaggeratedly at Harry.

Zayn can't help but laugh because Louis seems more embarrassed about his, albeit stupid, nickname than Zayn walking in on them this morning. Harry just laughs loudly as well and then he's officially out the door, so Louis comes back in and settles into the empty spot on the sofa with a practiced ease and only a slight wrinkle of his nose in discomfort from the night before.

"Going to shower so we can get a move on, duckling?" Zayn laughs as Louis picks up a pillow and chucks it at Zayn.

"Oh fuck off, he's just stupid. It's a really long story. He isn't supposed to use it in front of people." Zayn continuous to laugh at him as Louis gets up grumbling and limps his way into the bathroom.

"Oh Lou," Zayn shouts to him, "Sure you'll be able to walk today? Noticed that slight limp you've got going on."

He's met with a string of rude words and then the slam of the bathroom door, and Zayn laughs again to himself.

**  
It's mid-afternoon by the time that Louis and he are finished walking through the markets. They've stopped at a cafe to split a panini and aQvanilla lattes in mugs with different bits of London hand painted on them.

"Can I ask you something serious, Lou?" Zayn feels a spark of nervousness go through him as Louis wipes some foam from his top lip and nods, making show of locking his phone and setting it on the table to give Zayn his full attention.

"Anything," Louis smiles brightly at the boy.

"Uh," Zayn starts unsure of where to begin, "How did you know you were gay?" He finally gets out and Louis looks taken aback but then leans back in his chair and smiles.

"Think I've always known. I was really young when I told my mum Harry was mine and only mine. We kissed when I was eight, and ever since then I've just sort of...it's always been there." Louis looks nostalgic, "Why?"

"I just," Zayn's voice sounds unfamiliar and his throat thickens slightly, "Sometimes I think I might." He can't bring himself to say it so Louis gives him sympathetic eyes.

"It took Harry much longer to figure it out completely for himself. Liam too, they both would be good guys to talk to if you were having thoughts and are worried about coming out. You know that no matter who you love that I'll always be there for you, Zayn. And so will your sisters and your mum. We love you." He squeezes Zayn's hand and Zayn kind of wants to laugh and cry. He isn't sure how he ended up so lucky finding Louis as a best friend sometimes.

"Harry took awhile?" He asks to change the subject to something less serious.

"Well..." Louis looks thoughtful. "We kissed when I was eight for the first time and ever since then we've always just done it. When he was about eleven he thought maybe he might like girls. Went on one date with this girl and they were meant to go to the movies. Said he held her hand on the bus and couldn't stop imaging it was me, so he got off at the next stop and turned them back on the return bus. He bought her a packet of Malteasers as an apology for not being interested in her." They both laugh imagining an eleven-year-old Harry trying to nicely turn down a girl because she wasn't Louis.

"Maybe Liam is a better person to talk to," Louis says thoughtfully with a giggle, "He didn't come out until right before he went away to uni, I think Harry said."

"You think he wouldn't mind?" Zayn tries to be casual as he takes another sip of his now lukewarm latte.

"Absolutely not Zayn," Louis squeezes his hand again. "Talk to him, and always talk to me."

"Yeah I might do..." Zayn smiles back and then looks down at the table. "You're really lucky to have Harry, you know?"

"Yeah." Louis blushes prettily on the high of his cheekbones but his eyes have gone really soft. "He's everything I've ever wanted."

"Got the perfect relationship," Zayn continues, smiling at the way Louis shrugs and bites his lip.

"Not sure about that. We've had our fair share of disagreements and fights. Even questioned if we were going to stay together when he first came down here." Zayn thinks back to remember if he had ever seen them fighting and can't think of one. Especially one as big as them splitting apart.

"You broke up?" Zayn asks shocked and Louis shakes his head vehemently.

"No! We just. There was a guy here who was really into him and I got." Louis looks like he's struggling to finish the story, his brow furrowed pensively. "Anyways. Harry went out with the guy once and it didn't work out. We're together still and we are very happy. Every relationship has it's issues, you know? I think what I've come to find is that it isn't about who I want to fall asleep next to Friday or even wake up on Saturday with. It's about who's bringing me tea when I cry and laying in bed on Sunday with. Harry agrees and for us that's each other." Louis looks done with sharing anymore of his and Harry's relationship troubles and though Zayn wants to ask more, he doesn't push his friend.

"Ready? Harry gets out soon and your phone won't stop buzzing from him." Zayn teases instead to get Louis to smile, which he does and then grabs his phone.

"Sure," And together they head out the door and Zayn's mind races as he tries to figure out exactly how he could bring it up to Liam, and if he and Liam would ever be each other's Sunday afternoon.

**  
The party turns out to be a lot of Harry's hipster friends from uni. Most are welcoming to Louis and Zayn, asking all sorts of questions and trying to keep them included. Liam had sat down next to Zayn on the sofa a few hours ago and hadn't moved unless it was to put an arm around Zayn.

Zayn hadn't gotten a chance to bring anything up to him but he has had enough to drink that he feels nothing but comfort in the boys embrace. They had just finished listening to Harry and Louis duet of 'You Belong To Me,' with Harry playing his lilac ukelele and Louis giggling so hard he had hardly been able to sit up to finish the song.

A boy next to Zayn, he thinks his name is Nick, had been making tutting sounds under his breath during the display of affection between the boys. He rolls his eyes as the two of them attempt to whistle but Louis is in a fit of hysterics and can't continue. The room begins to clear out again once Harry sets his ukelele on the ground and he pulls himself into a very affectionate Louis' lap.

"I would die for a relationship like that," A girl called Rita says, and Nick shifts in his seat with a smirk playing on his lips.

"What? A boyfriend who doesn't go to college so he thinks everything our Harry does is just amazing?" Nicks' is cold and Zayn tenses when he sees Harry's back straighten as he twists from where he had ended up straddling Louis to stare at Nick.

"Say something, Nick?" Harry snaps back at him and Louis pets at his hip, pointedly looking at the ground.

"No mate, just pointing out that Louis isn't in uni. S'right innit Louis?" Nick asks the boy who fidgets uncomfortably and then shrugs one of his shoulders.

"Uhm...no," Is all Louis says for a moment and the room has fallen silent. People who had migrated to the kitchen have stopped their conversations to look over at the trio. "It...my mum isn't..." He looks at Harry for help and Zayn feels a sick feeling coursing through him. Louis looks completely defenseless, something he rarely sees, his face full of conflicting emotions. His whole body has gone tense and his fingers are digging and twisting in Harry's t-shirt.

Harry's eyes have gone a dark green, Zayn can't remember a time when he had seen the boys brow furrowed so angrily. Harry moves from Louis' lap and then takes a seat next to him.

"There's not anything wrong with Louis not going to school." Harry's voice is ice as he raises a brow to challenge Nick to argue back at him. He has set his jaw into a hard line and Zayn isn't able to tear his eyes away from how angry Harry looks.

"No, right, 'course not." Nick is staring at Louis still, completely ignoring Harry's presence. "Not all of us can have parents fit to care for us, eh Louis?" Nobody moves, except for Louis who sits up sharply and rips his hand out of Harry's hand.

"Excuse me?" Louis asks and his voice cracks. Zayn can't read how he's feeling, Louis entire face has been wiped blank.

"Yeah I mean it isn't your fault that your mum can't take care of your siblings and you've not got any dad to help out. Not all of us can have the blessing of parents who can actually..." He smirks, "Parent."

Louis stands up and he's across the room in a blink, Zayn doesn't register he's punched Nick in the face until Nick jumps up with a rose shaped print along his jaw and has Louis pinned to the ground. Suddenly the room is roaring, Harry is up ripping Nick off Louis and Liam is trying to calm down all the girls who have started screaming.

Louis stands up and his lip is bleeding, and Harry (who had thrown a seething Nick onto the couch) reaches for him. "Babe," Harry's voice catches as Louis wheels away from him and then calmly makes his way to he bathroom.

Zayn, not wanting to be any closer to the angry Nick who is pointedly ignoring the dirty looks being shot his way, gets up and follows Louis to the bathroom. He taps Harry, who is knocking at the door, and then points over at Liam who has begun to ask people to leave. "I've got him for a minute. Why don't you get that arsehole and everyone else out of here?" Zayn tries to keep his voice light and Harry stares at him for a long time before nodding and then walking over to Liam to help him out.

"Lou?" Zayn taps the door a few times and then tries the handle. It's unlocked so he cautiously pokes his head around the door. "Hey." Louis is sat against the edge of the bath, white knuckled and pale. His lower lip is jutting out, swollen and crusting over with blood. He's staring blankly at the floor.

"Harry okay?" Is all he asks and Zayn takes a seat next to him.

"You could ask him yourself," Zayn says but Louis tenses up at that so he backtracks quickly, "He's alright. Kicking everyone out and really worried over you."

"Shouldn't be," Louis says lowly and Zayn's chest clenches so he wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders and rubs at Louis' stiff arm until he relaxes and leans his head against Zayn's shoulder.

"What's up? Why don't you want to see Harry?" Zayn asks him.

"How did he know?" Louis asks him softly, "About everything. How did Nick know that?"

"Harry talks about you a lot," Zayn starts to say,

"But not about that. That's...it's personal." Louis has stood up and is now gripping the sink, shoulders hunched over.

"Lou, I dunno. Maybe he just let it slip once?" Zayn tries to reason with Louis but the boy whips around with a glare.

"That kind of shit doesn't just slip out, okay? He had to have been told it. I can't believe Harry would-" Louis stops himself and breathes, "It isn't like him to..." He closes his eyes tightly. "Do you think?" His voice is barely over a whisper and when he opens his eyes they are red-rimmed. Louis looks a bit like he's drowning and Zayn's heart breaks for his best friend. He gets up and hugs Louis to his chest.

"Hey babe, of course not." Zayn rubs Louis' back gently and then hears a soft knocking at the door again. "Come on, he is probably out of his mind that you're not letting him in here."

They hear another knock, this one a bit firmer, and Harry's, "Louis? Please?" Louis pulls out of Zayn's arms and opens the door. Harry looks tired and he's leaning against the frame, his bottom lip between his teeth.

He gasps the second the door is opened and pulls Louis to his own chest. Louis moves much more fluidly than he had with Zayn, his face fitting into the crook of Harry's neck. "Your lip, God, here baby. Come here. Let me fix it up for you, I got you." He pulls Louis to the sink and grabs the flannel hanging to dab under the running water.

"Going to stain that," Louis points out but Harry just shrugs and then dabs it delicately against Louis' swollen lip. "Thanks," Louis cups Harry's hand that is holding the flannel. Harry's other hand has come up to cradle Louis' head and Zayn can see the way his thumb his methodically soothing against Louis' cheek. "M'sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to ruin your party." Louis presses himself closer to Harry, seeking comfort, but doesn't quite meet his eyes.

"Don't you dare," Harry scolds him his voice thick, "Don't you fucking dare try to tell me you're sorry for that. He provoked you, if you didn't punch him I was going to. He's fine, anyways, nothing some ice won't fix. Gotta work on that punch because you should have broken his fucking jaw tonight." Harry crowds Louis to the sink and then pulls the flannel back to make sure the bleeding as stopped, and then drops it into the sink.

"I made all your guests leave your party that was supposed to celebrate your big night. Harry I shouldn't hav-" Harry kisses him gently and only on the corner of the mouth that isn't split open.

"You're the only person I even care about celebrating this with. Those people? They don't mean half as much as you do, so I could care less how concerned any of them are with the outcome of this party. Besides most people were worried about you and not him. You didn't ruin a single thing. Only thing I want is for you to be okay and to smile," Louis gives a half smile to him, "A real smile. That and for you to end this night like we planned. Okay?" Zayn doesn't ask what they planned to end the night with and blushes with the thought of what it could be. Louis burrows into Harry's chest and squeezes his arms around Harry's waist.

"Okay," He breathes out, "Can I ask something though, please?" Harry smooths his hands over Louis' cheeks with a warm look in his eyes.

"Yeah my love?"

"How...how did he know? About my mum and dad. How did he know that?" Louis sounds like he's crying and Zayn feels so intrusive. He inches towards the door, the two of them not noticing.

"I asked him baby, I was angry too because I know I've never told anyone about that. You know I wouldn't do that to you." Harry pecks Louis once on the mouth, "He tried to lie for awhile but finally admitted that I once stayed logged in on Facebook on his computer and he read our messages. You know how jealous he is...it was back when everything-" Harry pauses and looks at Zayn hovering near the door through the mirror, "Back when we had that fight." He finishes and Louis nods softly. "I haven't been over to his flat since then so I know it has to be from then." Louis tiptoes up and presses his lips against Harry's.

"Thank you," Louis whispers to him and Harry closes his eyes. "Thanks for choosing me." The moment is to much for Zayn, to much he doesn't understand and probably won't ever.

He slips out and sees Liam pouring drinks down the drain and tossing bottles and cups into a bin bag.

"Want any help?" Liam looks up gratefully at his voice and then nods.

"Thanks, mate, I would love some help." Together they get everything cleared in almost complete silence and tie the bags up near the door to be taken out in the morning. Exhausted, they stumble down onto the sofa and look over at the bathroom. They can hear the shower running and the doors been closed again. "They alright?" Liam asks and Zayn nods.

"I think so," He shifts himself closer to Liam. Their thighs are touching, and Zayn is trembling.

"You're shaking," Liam whispers, "Are you cold?"

"No," Zayn takes a deep breathe. He can hear Louis' words echoing through the back of his mind, _"It's not about who you want to spend Friday night or even Saturday morning with. It's the person you want to lay next to on Sunday."_ Zayn moves closer to Liam and grabs his hand, risking any potential friendship they could have if things don't go how he wants. "I'm gay." He tells Liam seriously.

Unexpectedly, Liam hugs him. He hadn't expected a bad reaction from him but this isn't exactly where he had pictured it going. "Okay," Liam breathes after a beat. "When...when I told my friends, they all just looked at me. They didn't care but they didn't hug me. I would have done anything for them to hug me." His voice is soft. Zayn wraps him back up in his arms, and they slide together so they are spooning chest to chest to chest.

"Sorry," Zayn whispers, his eyes crossing together to zone in on Liam's chin. "That they didn't hug you. I would have." Zayn's voice catches, "I would have hugged you."

"Don't be sorry," Liam whispers, "Can...can I do something? I know it's bold but Zayn I've got to tell you. You're the first guy I've met that I've had any kind of connection with and I-" Zayn kisses him. Liam's lips are soft, softer than he had expected and the way his stubble scratches against Zayn's face makes him shudder. He's shaking when he pulls back, and his head is spinning.

"Same," Zayn giggles, "Go to coffee with me tomorrow? A date?"

"Yeah," Liam breathes, "Yes." He kisses him again and then stands up, looking at Zayn still laying out on the sofa. "I really like you but I don't want to rush anything. So...I'm going to go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow?" As if Zayn was going anywhere even if he had the opportunity.

"Tomorrow." Zayn whispers and watches as Liam walks off to the bedroom. He could wait for tomorrow.

  
 _~And I'll be so alone without you, maybe you'll be lonesome too. Fly the ocean in a silver plane, see the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember till you're home again...you belong to me.--Lifehouse, You Belong to Me_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr! running-lantern.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it :). Please leave any comments, kudos, and criticism! Thanks for reading!


End file.
